<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hearts don’t feel the same by the1oo (divineauthor)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947086">hearts don’t feel the same</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineauthor/pseuds/the1oo'>the1oo (divineauthor)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>filipinopercy’s 600 follower celebration [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bardo, Drabble, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, LMAO KJHSDGF IM SORRY, Love, Mind Manipulation, Originally Posted on Tumblr, The 100 (TV) Season 7, The 100 (TV) Season 7 Speculation, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of the radio calls, no i'm not continuing this because i am too dumb for s7 plot lines, void!bellamy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineauthor/pseuds/the1oo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>You’re in an endless desert with a vast purple sky. A hand reaches out for your own. Whose is it?
</em></p><p>—•—</p><p>There’s something wrong with Bellamy and Clarke has to figure it out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>filipinopercy’s 600 follower celebration [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hearts don’t feel the same</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethatjackson/gifts">chasethatjackson</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dedicated to berny !!! thank you for sending in a prompt for my  <a href="https://filipinopercy.tumblr.com/post/615882901030141952/biannabethchase-hiiiii-i-just-reached-600">600 follower celebration</a> !!! this is probably not what you were expecting but this is all i have to give 😔🤲</p><p>prompt: bellarke angst + “If you don’t hug me right now I think I’m going to fall apart”</p><p>title from: zayn’s “scripted”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>PLANET: BARDO</b>
</p><p>
  <em> You’re in an endless desert with a vast purple sky. A hand reaches out for your own. Whose is it? </em>
</p><p>Pale hands, small fingers, so much tinier than his own grips his hand. Always stronger than she seems. </p><p>Sweat beads against his temple and he grips the armrest, trying to force himself to think of other thoughts. Anything. Not her. Please not her. He strains against the restraints yet again, but he can already feel failure pooling up at his gut, washing him in shame. </p><p>
  <em> Who is Clarke Griffin? </em>
</p><p>No one. Nothing. Don’t think, Bellamy, don’t think—</p><p>A breath, shuddering back to life. Her arms wrap around his neck. She clings to him and he does the same. Clarke. <em> Clarke. </em> </p><p>
  <em> Neural link is engaged.  </em>
</p><p>Bellamy’s head is pounding and he bites away the scream that wants to leave his lips. He’s doomed her. Again. </p><p>I’m sorry, Clarke. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>PLANET: BARDO</b>
</p><p>There’s something wrong with Bellamy. It’s not that he looks too clean, freshly shaven and donning clothes she’s only ever seen on the people of this planet. He’s infiltrated into enemy territory enough times that it doesn’t spark a hint of suspicion to her. No, it’s the way he’s looking at her. There’s just something missing from his eyes. </p><p>“Clarke, we have to hurry before the rest of them come,” he says, grabbing her hand. </p><p>She stops. It’s stupid, she knows, it’s <em> Bellamy </em> she’s talking about. But he just left their friends locked up in a room and didn’t even bother to spare them a single glance without a single weapon to guard themselves. She forces a softer look on his face and grips his wrist as tightly as he held her moments before. Please, Bellamy. She asks, “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m <em> fine, </em> Clarke. Is that all? We need to leave now. We can talk while we go.” He tries to pull away, but her grip is iron and steel. He’s looking into her eyes, but Clarke doesn’t feel safe. It’s wrong, so wrong—it itches underneath her skin. </p><p>She doesn’t know what her plan is until she throws herself against him and wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her nose up against his shoulder. He smells different. His arms are still by his side and she says, her voice breaking a little at the end, “If you don’t hug me right now, I think I’m gonna fall apart.”</p><p>It’s true, mostly because what he would do would either break her heart or settle the nerves bubbling in her stomach. </p><p>His arms come up to squeeze at her waist and that feels familiar. But there’s an absence where he should have nuzzled up against her, like he always does. The softness is gone. Clarke breathes out a truth she’s only ever spoken on the radio, trying to wriggle the knife she hides in the sleeve of her jacket, “Bellamy, you know… you know I love you, right?”</p><p>“Of course,” he says easily and it hurts to hear. She lets herself have one more second in his embrace before she leans back. </p><p>“Now, c’mon, Clarke. Let’s go—”</p><p>Clarke throws a punch and Bellamy’s half-second of surprise gives her a chance to kick at his knees, sending him to the ground in a heap. Before he can reach up, Clarke straddles him, keeping his arms locked between her thighs and his own sides. She presses the knife up against his throat. </p><p>“What the hell happened to you, Bellamy?”</p><p>Bellamy’s eyes were cold and his jaw clenches minutely. A drop of blood forms as his Adam’s apple bobs. Her hands don’t shake as she presses the knife tighter against his throat. </p><p>A thought enters her mind: It shouldn’t be this easy to subdue him. His hand to hand combat skills are better than hers, it’s a simple fact that she’s just had to deal with, and she’s so much smaller than him. He can buck her off with his hips. Her body isn’t in a position to be stable enough to hold off against a move like that. But even then, a surprise attack shouldn’t have caught him so off guard. </p><p>He can’t hurt her. No, he’s not <em> allowed </em> to hurt her. Clarke is needed alive for some damn reason and they’re using Bellamy. </p><p>She blinks away the tears and purses her lips. It might look like she has the upper hand, but she’s probably surrounded by hundreds of others waiting to capture her. She has nowhere to escape. </p><p>“Clarke,” he says. And as if he’s reading her mind, he adds, “You have nowhere to go. Just put down the knife.” </p><p>Her hand shakes slightly and the smear of red on silver makes her queasy all of a sudden. Bellamy’s blood. It’s still Bellamy. She can’t, she <em> can’t </em> hurt him. Not like this. Not when his mind is gone and his body is left. He did everything he can to save her from Josephine and she has to do the same. </p><p>It’s what they always do. They save each other. </p><p>And there’s still some part of him that remembers her. That has to count for something. It has to. She can’t lose him like this, not when she’s lost everything else. </p><p>She’s always had hope even in the worst situations. Bellamy taught her that. Her chest burns with it. Hope. </p><p>And with it, she lets the knife clatter to the side. In a beat, Bellamy has her in his arms, grabbing the weapon with a swift flick. He pulls her up, her back against his, and ties her arms behind her. He’s a little rough, probably because he’s still bruised and bleeding, but the way he settles her in front of him is surprisingly gentle. One of his hands lays on her shoulder while the other holds her arm. </p><p>He walks her to a white room where a man in white smiles at her genially. Her last thought as the door closes is: <em> Raven, I hope you get everyone out of here </em>. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed !!!! find me on <a href="http://the1oo.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> :D and if u want u can also reblog the <a href="https://the1oo.tumblr.com/post/622097281696546816/hi-alyssa-congratulations-on-600-can-you">post</a> !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>